Forgotten Life
by AnimeWerewolf
Summary: Danny's dead...or is he? Sam refuses to believe this and goes out searching for her half ghost friend. While 12 years later, a college sophomore, David is tring to piece together a life he can't remember. DxS pairing
1. Not Real

****

Words from AnimeWerewolf: Well this story has been in my head for a while now, which kinda makes me annoyed and happy. But any how, this is my second Danny Phantom story... my first one "To Save the World" is at the moment on hold until I figure out what I'm gonna do...I'm sorry to those that have been waiting for the next chapter but I'm stuck. ;-;

**I hope you like this one and I plan on actually finishing this too. READ X REVIEW!**

**Summary:_ Danny's dead...or is he? Sam refuses to believe this and goes on a hunt for her half ghost friend. 12 years later a young man named David shows up and something is off about him. With the holidays coming up Sam befriends this college sophomore, and invites him to her home town. While having an interesting holiday, a great evil is lose on bent on revenge. _**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't fair, she hadn't even told him how she really felt. As she stared at the stone; her rage got the better of her as she screamed to the heavens. Everyone said he was gone, but no body had ever been found. So how could they say he was gone, how?

Samantha Mason stomped her foot down and walked away from the would be grave of her best friend Daniel Fenton. She knew better, she had been there when he 'died'. He wasn't dead, he was missing and Sam would look for him.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

How long had it been, he didn't know. The only thing David Farmer knew was that it had been almost 12 years since he awoke in that hospital. No memory of his name, where he was, or of who he was. The doctors tried their hardest to help him remember, saying that some amnesia victims get their memory back. Not for David, all he could remember was the first letter of his name.

He knew his name wasn't David, but it was better than nothing. And the hospital needed to write down something other than, 'John Doe'. Being only 15 at the time, which was the only sure thing he knew of; David was homeless, nameless, and penny less. That was until a visiting family came by. The family it seemed had lost their son to an illness, and as their son's dying wish they took him in.

He finished high school, graduating with some honors. He eventually got accepted into a college in the north. Which was where he was now, sitting at his desk staring at the homework he was suppose to be doing. As glad as he was to have been given a second chance at life, David still felt out of place. Like something big was missing from his heart.

"Hey man, you ok?" came a male voice from across the room. A young man with short brown hair, sat on his bed, head phones around his neck.

David nodded his head as he continued with his thoughts. When he had made it to the campus, miles away from home, he soon realized he needed a place to stay. Luckily, he soon found an apartment and a room mate to split the costly living. His room mate Jason, was a care free sort of person. Almost class clown sort of say, but when it came down to the nitty-gritty he could work the hardest math problem.

"You know if you keep doing that, it can stay that way." Informed his room-mate.

"What are you talking about?" David ask, confused about his friends comment.

Jason smirked and began to mimic David, his face scrunched up and serious looking, only to break out laughing.

"I don't look like that," David cried out some what annoyed. "Do I?"

"Dude, I don't know what goes on in that head of yours, but what ever it is it's got you bugged."

He was right, for the past 12 years no matter what David tried; he seemed to have the weirdest dreams. Some of them nightmares, while others were like wistful thoughts. He saw people with no faces; he could hear anger from soundless words. But there was one thing that always got him. He, himself, would be looking in a mirror, but the reflection looking back was not his own. The image was fuzzy and smeared, but the colors he made out where odd. A mix of blacks and whites, and even the occasional green.

An hour passed and with his work finished David bid his room-mate good bye as he set out for a walk. The sun was still high in the sky and what warmth it gave was welcomed in the cool air of the late fall season. It was so close to Thanksgiving and he had no where to go. His adapted family was gone, they were now in the middle of Europe, so as far as David knew. He had no family.

He continued to walk along the sidewalk as he made his way to the near by park. The park was empty, save for a few elderly people and some birds. People would walk along the paths but never staid long to look at anything. That's when he saw her, a tall pale young woman holding a pile of papers in one arm, while the other was held out to people.

"Save the Humane Society. Here help save some poor defenseless animal this holiday." Her black gloved hand held out a piece of paper to any one that walked by, some taking it while others ignored it. From what David could tell she was into the gothic style. Her long black hair tied up into pigtails with random purple streaks here and there. Her coat, which came to hips, was black with purple trim. Her legs covered by purple stockings, while her feet were covered by knee high black boots.

Something about this girl was familiar in every way, but he couldn't place it. He knew her some how, and yet something was blocking his memory like always. David was snapped out his thoughts as a cool breeze flew past him. The sound of fluttering paper reached his ears as he watched the pile in the girls arm fly away.

"Oh no, come one. This is great, I try to help with something and this is what I get!" She yelled as she bent down to pick up the scattered parchment.

"Here let me help," David said as he bent down to help.

"Thanks, not many people….will….help." The girl stopped what she was doing to stare at him, a look of surprise and sadness racing threw her violet eyes.


	2. Broken Faces and Bowls

**AN: Ok, so only one review...you people are stupid. I realize this may seem really boring at first, but you have to realize THAT WAS THE FIRST ONE! Any way, this is chapter two and it's a bit longer. And a bit more indepth on their thoughts. Of course I'm ganna try and get pictures drawn for you people to see what they look like. **

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! COME ON!**

* * *

Violet eyes stared into crystal blue eyes. Sam swore for the moment they looked at each other she saw the carefree 15 year old Danny. But the person in front of her wasn't him. He was gone.

"Thank you." She said as he handed her some of the loose paper, keeping one for himself to read. Sam eyed him, looking at every detail of him.

His hair was jet black, like her hair, only wilder. Hidden from her view, his hair was pulled back into a lose pony-tail. His face was strong and smooth, but it held a look of kindness. On his chin was a light shading of what looked to be a gotte. In one eye brow was a small stud, evident of a piercing.

"So you interested in helping?" She finally asked.

He looked up from the flyer and smiled, his smile sent chills running down her body.

_Get a hold of your self girl, _she screamed at herself.

"I don't see why not, what do I have to do?" He asked.

"Well nothing really, just donate some money…not a lot just enough to help out. The shelter is in need of repairs, and the money will go to buying supplies for it." She explained.

He nodded his head and began to speak…but she never heard a word of it. All she could do was stare at his eyes. Eyes that were so much like his and were the only ones that could put her into a trance.

"Hey um, miss…hello!" He waved his hand in front of her face, trying to gain her attention.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I'm sorry, it's just you remind me of a very good friend of mine." She admitted, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Oh you too, huh? Glad to see I'm not the only one." He laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Really, who do I remind you of?" Sam asked.

"I…I don't know. I um….lost part of my memory a few years back. So I don't remember much. It's just you seem familiar." He stopped and pulled out his wallet, pulling out a five dollar bill.

"Sorry, but here you have anything I can put this in?" He asked.

Sam nodded and pulled out a tan envelope as he placed the money in it. She could tell he was some what nervous and seemed saddened by the thought. They said their good byes and parted ways. Sam begging left to ponder her days encounter.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A girl with short black hair and a black tank-top seemed to be talking to him. Her face was blocked out, leaving a void of black. He arms on her striped skirted hips, as she scolded him about someone else. What was she talking about? Who was she?

The sun hit his face, causing him rise from his sleep. Again he had one of those dreams, a dream of a past long forgotten. David sighed as she pulled himself out of his bed, and stretched. As he slowly woke more, voices began to drift from the other side of his door.

Getting dressing in a pair of dark blue jeans and a forest green t-shirt, he walked out. Brushing his hair back as he put it into a lose pony-tail. He rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes as he walked into the living room.

On the couch was his room-mate, Jason and two girls. One was dressed in a light blue long sleeve shirt that seemed to cling to her every curve, with white jeans. Her highlighted brown hair hung around her as she stopped talking to greet him.

"On I hope we didn't wake you?" She asked.

:"No, I was already, up. Hey you're that chick from the park." He pointed to the next girl.

Sure enough long black hair in pig-tails; was the girl from the park. Her black sleeved arms crossed over her chest, while her dark purple pants hugged her legs.

"I have a name you know." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh David, man sorry. This is my sister and her friend…from work right?" He asked his sister.

"Yes, I'm Carrie and this wonderful bundle of sunshine is…"

"Call me by my full name and I'll gut you!" the gothic girl threatened.

"Ok, I won't. But you have to tell them your name." Carrie said, hand up in defense.

"Sam, I'm Sam."

"Nice to see you again, Sam. I'm David." He greeted as he walked into the kitchen area.

There was that feeling again, that feeling of familiarity about this girl. Every fiber of his being screamed that he knew her, knew what she liked,andwhat she hated. Yet, he had never met her until just yesterday. He shook his head as he got a bowl out, still he couldn't get the feeling to leave.

The sound of crashing brought him back to reality as the bowl he was hold lay on the floor in pieces. _How did that happen?_ He questioned, one moment he had the bowl in his hands the next it was on the floor.

"DUDE! Don't scare me like that…you ok?" Jason called as he walked in, his sister behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just dropped the bowl." David sighed as he walked to the closet and retrieved the broom. "I'll clean it up."

"No no, I'll get it. You're clearly not fully awake yet." Jason shoed him out, taking the brook away.

The girl, Sam, sat on the couch arms still crossed as she watched him fall into on of the chairs. Her violet eyes seemed to see right threw him. It wasn't uncomfortable, just odd. A vision flashed before his eyes; those same violet eyes watched him. Their orbs filled with worry and fear, for his safety.

"Rough night?" A sarcastic voice chimed.

David sighed, "No, just not much of a morning person."

Sam laughed at the comment knowing all to well what he meant. "Thanks for yesterday."

He looked at her quickly and shrugged. "No problem. So you make much then?"

"About two hundred, still not enough but it's something." Sam said as she uncrossed her arms and stretched them.

"So you work with his sister, where?" David asked leaning forward, his arms resting on his legs.

"We work at the mall in town, I know me at a social gathering place." She smirked.

"You two work in the same store?" He asked, his eyebrow raising up.

"God no, you couldn't pay me enough to walk into American Eagle. I work in Hot Topic, my haven." Sam laughed.

David laughed with her; he knew the store stopping in there once in awhile to look at their t-shirts. He may have seen her in there but never paid attention till now. It was ironic to him how many times you could pass someone and never know till later.

"So you know her brother how?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was in need of a place to live and he was looking for a room-mate to split rent, so her I am." He replied holding his hands out to the area around them.

"I can see that, and you two are friends," she waited for his response.

"I guess, we're not really tight, but he's cool to hang around once in awhile." He said with a smile on his face.

To Sam, that smile was a lost and sad smile. One that said he had had a true friend once, but something happened. Something she wanted to know more about. She was about to speak when he started first.

"I know I just meet you, but I feel like I've known you longer…Would you, by chance, have dinner with me?"

Sam stared at him, was he serious? She was shocked by the sudden invite to an evening dinner with some she met just the other day. But like he had said, he seemed so familiar and alone. This would be the perfect time for her to find out who this person was, and what it was about him that made her skin crawl.

"Sure."


	3. Gone with a Thought

**AN: Well, ok. Maybe I shouldn't have called my readers stupid, but I mean come on One review...Well I'm glad to have seen that people like this. I have more people who fav. this story then I do reviewing. I'm done, RxR! Please they help really they do!**

**-AnimeWerewolf**

* * *

"Wow just two days ago and you're already going out." Jason said, as he played with his Playstation2.

David ignored his friend as he combed his wild hair down, trying to tame it some how. Sam had agreed to go out with him, and what surprised him more that; was the fact he even asked. He didn't know what it was that spurred him to do so, but he wasn't regretting it, just really nervous now.

"Ok, how do I look?" he asked.

Pausing his game Jason stared, scrunching up his face as if deciding what eat. David had chosen to wear a dressy blood red shirt that seemed to shimmer almost. His pants were a pair of nice dress pants that were held up by a leather belt. His hair was tied back, save for his bangs.

"You look like a vampire." Jason said with a wide grin.

"Ha ha, well I got to go get her." With one last look in the mirror, he left.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sam sat waiting for her date to come. _What were you thinking, going out some one you don't know!_ She screamed at herself.

But that was it; it felt like she did know him. _It could be him, only his smile could make me feel like I did._

A knock on the door told her David had arrived. She got up and opened the door a sly smile on her face. When she looked at him, she was amazed. _He cleans up good…real good._

While she stared at him, he stared at her. Sam had worn a long sleeved black and purple shirt with the design of lighter purple fairies floating about. Her black pants were similar, with light purple fairies floating down each leg. Her long hair was loose around her face and straight.

"Wow, you look…great." He commented.

"You don't look so bad either, very handsome." She said walking out, locking the door the behind her.

The two had planned to go eat out at a restaurant, and then go for a walk threw the park. He showed her to his car and they left for their first destination. They rode in silence both a little nervous and unsure of what to say.

Once they were at the restaurant the waited to be served. "So why a Japanese steak house?" Sam asked.

David laughed and smiled; send more chills down her spin. "Well, it's a nice place and has great food…." He stopped for a moment and then spoke a puzzled look on his face. "You don't eat meat do you?"

Sam stared at him; she hadn't told that she was a vegan. "Yea, but how did you know. I haven't said a word about it."

He thought for a moment pink rising to his cheeks. "I guess it the way you act; I figured you might be a vegetarian. So lucky guess maybe."

A waiter finally came and took their orders as they sat talked about their schooling and what they were studying in. "So you're doing chemistry, interesting… I figured you'd be doing something with animals."

"Yeah, well turns out I'm way better with science stuff. How about you? What is it you're studying?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm just doing general studies for now…I don't know what I really want to do. Some inside tells me to do something else; my only problem is I can't tell what." He shrugged his shoulders.

Sam thought for a moment, about what to say next when their food arrived, and soon forgot. They ate, happy to have such good food and be in the company of another. Once the bill was paid, they left to stroll the park.

The moon, with its Cheshire cat smile, glowed in the black blanket of night. David and Sam walked side by side taking in the chill of the night, and talking about themselves. Well, Sam was doing most the talking any way.

"My mom tried forever to get me into pink and flowery dresses, never worked though." She said a triumphant smile on her face.

"Obviously, you seem to like black and purple…suits you well." He said.

Sam looked down at her outfit and smiled a proud smile. She loved these colors, and they weren't going to change any time soon. "Yes, I do."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

That night had been a wonderful night and the fact that the two seemed to get along nicely was a bonus. They would continue to see each other and talk about random things that happened over the week over the course of their lives.

David was happy around Sam, he could feel his stomach do flips, and his heart pound louder in his ears every time she was near. The feeling of familiarity was always there; to him it felt like he was starting all over. He soon found himself asking question, which in the past had no answers, to find they still had no answers.

The winter holidays were soon approaching as students left to go and visit family and friends. David sighed as he stared out the window of his room. He had no where to go, he never did. The family that took him in at 15, were nice, but too strict. So when he moved out, he staid behind to look at a tree that was meant to have presents under them. Yet every year there were none.

"Hey David, your girl friends here," Jason's voice echoed into his room. The sounds of a female voice reached his ears.

"I'm not his girlfriend, god Jason you're so stupid." Sam yelled throwing a pillow at the skater boy.

"Nice aim," David said laughing some.

The smile that meet him was amazing, it held friendship, hope and even fear. He could never figure out why she had that look about her. That was until he asked one day.

**Flashback**

"Why do you always look somewhat sad when you see me?" David had asked.

Sam's smile fell some; she looked at the ground thinking of what to say to such a question.

"I guess, it's because you remind me of a friend. He was the greatest friend anyone could ask for. Of course he messed up here and there, but when you needed him he was there."

"You saying 'was', did he… did he dye?" David asked feeling uncomfortable.

A look of sadness and angry rose from the gothic girl, "No, he's not dead, he's missing. His family says he's dead, but…I refuse to believe that. Danny's not dead!"

David watched as a single tear fell from her eye, this wasn't what he's wanted to do. But something in him seemed pleased by her response, almost happy.

**End Flashback**


End file.
